Cuando
by Aletheia-Mustang
Summary: Shu y Yuki tienen 3 años juntos y todo sigue desde el principio, tal vez peor, Qué pasa cuando nuestro pequeño se ve tentado? como reaccionara el rubio?. es un yukixshuxryu. yaoi, con Lemon, asi que leer bajo propio riesgo
1. Cuando el aniversario es un dia ordinari

**1. Cuando el aniversario es un día ordinario**

Hace tres años que nuestro pelirrosa y el escritor están juntos y la cosas siguen igual que en el principio, quien sabe si peor.

Una mañana cualquiera, nuestro chico se levanta esperando encontrar a su lado a su amante, pero como usualmente suele suceder esta solo, únicamente esperaba que hoy fuera diferente, que al menos en el día de su aniversario pasara un tiempito más con él.

Se levanta y se dirige al baño, con todo el tiempo del mundo antes de llegar a NG (Cosa rara en él).

Luego de quince minutos en la bañera se sintió renovado, aunque no del todo, no dejó de pensar en las cosas que podría preparar para celebrar este aniversario.

"Si, como si a él le importara en lo más mínimo", pensó Shuichi al recordar como la última vez que hizo algo romántico para Yuki se quedó esperándolo toda la noche.

Salió del baño no mejor de cómo había entrado y lentamente se cambió, probablemente su novio se encontraría en su estudio.

De camino a la cocina se topó en la sala con un enorme arreglo floral y se alegró al pensar que a fin de cuentas su chico sí se había acordado de la fecha.

Llegó a la cocina para encontrarse al rubio tomando café y leyendo el periódico, se le quedó viendo un largo rato, esperando que este hiciera algún comentario. Yuki, al sentir la mirada del chico dejó su interesante lectura para pedirle "amablemente" al pelirrosa que dejara de molestarlo.

- ¿Qué tanto ves?

- Yuki… ¿Y esas flores que están en la sala?

- Ah, eso. Me las dieron anoche durante la conferencia que impartí. ¿Por qué? ¿Las querías para algo? Llévatelas, de todas formas las iba a votar.

- No, no las quiero, solo tenía curiosidad. Luchó contra las ganas que tenía de llorar, sabía que era pedir mucho, él nunca se acordaría.

Llegó a NG Records más temprano de lo usual y ya su amigo se encontraba ahí.

- Laliho!!!!!.

- Hola Shu, veo que amaneciste de buen ánimo hoy, supongo que se debe a la "celebración" que tuviste con Yuki anoche.

- Bueno, si hablas celebración a dormirme como a las tres de la mañana esperando que el regrese de una conferencia, pues si, celebré muchísimo.

- Lo siento, Shu.

- No hay de que lamentarse.

Se fueron a trabajar y al terminar la jornada, cuando se retiraba a su casa es interceptado por un Kumagoro Beam. Luego de levantarse recibe un fuerte abrazo de Ryiuchi que lo vuelve a tumbar.

- Feliz aniversario nanoda!!!!.....te traje un chocolate (enseñándole la envoltura) Bueno, estaba tan delicioso que Kuma-chan no pudo resistir la tentación (n/a ¬.¬ si ryuichi fue kumagoro, pero ¿Por que tienes la boca sucia?)

- Gracias ryu-chan, por acordarte… al menos alguien lo hace (esto último lo dice en un susurro)

- Entonces, ¿Qué planes tienes?

- Nada, supongo que ir a casa a dormir.

- Pero Shu-chan, hoy es viernes…Es más vámonos de fiesta, si él no está contento de tenerte a su lado, yo si (Esto último lo dijo con su personalidad madura y sensual)

- Esta bien, vamos.

Estaba consciente de cómo le miraba el cantante, pero de todas formas decidió salir con él, de verdad le hacía falta sentirse deseado, saber que era capaz de despertar esa clase de pensamientos en alguien, total, no es como si Yuki se diera cuenta si él va o no a casa.

En esos momentos en el departamento de cierto escritor acababa de entrar, eran más de las nueve, probablemente su pelusa rosada estaba en casa, sin embargo no se fijó que sus zapatos no estaban en la entrada, que las luces estaban apagadas y que no había ningún ruido, pero de todas formas se dirigió a su estudio y gritó.

- Baka, no me molestes, estaré escribiendo.


	2. Cuando me diverti

**2. Cuando me divertí**

Las luces invadían sus sentidos y su cuerpo danzaba al ritmo de la música electrónica. Desenfadado dejó que sus problemas fluyeran, sentía como cada fibra de su ser eran tocadas, era justo el sentimiento que tenía al cantar.

A los ojos de Ryuichi aquellos movimientos del cantante desprendían sensualidad pura y debía contenerse para no saltarle encima y devorarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era ser su compañero de baile, pues verle expandir sus alas por unas cuantas horas era igual de excitante que cualquier otra cosa que su fantasía pueda inventar.

El amanecer se hizo presente y la energía de ambos no parecía agotarse. En tan sólo unas horas habían visitado alrededor de seis clubes nocturnos. Luego del último club se fueron a la orilla de la playa a ver las primeras luces del día, desayunando un par de docenas de donas y unas batidas de chocolate, cortesía de un fanático de Bad luck que encontraron en un club.

Shuichi se la había pasado bien y una parte de él no quería regresar, Ryuichi por su parte deseaba pasar más tiempo con él, pero no quería asustarlo, si ha podido esperar lo haría un poco mas.

- Shu, vamos a tu casa nanoda!!!! Entonces tu vas y duermes y yo voy a casa y duermo y nos vemos a la noche para enseñarte otro club que conozco!!!!.

- Yuuupiiii!!!!!!!!

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando un par de hiperactivos cantantes entraron por la puerta del departamento del escritor, para toparse con un rubio tomando café en la cocina.

Luego de un sonoro hola que Yuki no se atrevio a contestar, Shuichi y Ryuichi se despidieron prometiendo volver a salir de fiesta en la noche. Cuando el pelicastaño se marchó aun quedaba un hiperactivo pelirosa literalmente brincando por todas partes.

- Shu, me puedes decir ¿Por qué no viniste anoche? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Qué bebiste? Y ¡Por Dios, ¿Te puedes bajar de la meseta? ¡Por favor!

Shuichi se bajó de la nombrada meseta y tomó una silla al lado de Yuki para hacer un recuento de todas las golosinas que ingirió en toda una noche.

- Bueno, no bebí nada más que malteadas de chocolate, fresa y chocolate con fresa. Comí donas, paletas, gomas de mascar, galletitas y no me acuerdo que otro dulce más.

A yuki le cayó una gota al notar cuantos dulces había comido su amante, al menos ya podía entender a que se debía la actitud hiperactiva de ambos cantantes, pero aun así había algo que no le cuadraba..

- Vete a bañar para que descanses.

Haciendo caso a lo que le dijo el rubio se baño y en verdad empezó a sentir el cansancio de toda la noche, así que se fue a la habitación a dormir. Al rato Yuki se acercó al chico y moviendo sus cabellos rosados no pudo evitar recordar las pasadas horas.

_Flashback_

Ese día terminó temprano de escribir, no pudo evitar esa sensación que le acompañó todo el día, esa que le decía que había olvidado algo, pero aun no sabía que, salió de su estudio y disfrutó del silencio que había….Silencio? es que acaso la pequeña bulla andante, conocida como su amante no había llegado?

Miró su reloj y eran las doce, no era usual que no estuviera en casa o que no avisara que llegaría tarde, debería de llamarlo al celular….no, no haría una tormenta de un vaso de agua.

Se sentó a esperarlo en el sofá de la sala, manteniendo un libro a mano para que en el momento que oyera la puerta fingir que estaba muy entretenido, pero pasó una hora y nada del chico….preparó café, en verdad empezó a leer el libro y las horas pasaban sin noticias del chico.

Trató de no pensar mal, siempre las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar, seguro llegaría y le explicaría lo que pasó, vio como el día amaneció y aun estaba preocupado, pero respiro al verlo entrar por la puerta, aunque no fue muy agradable verlo con el pelicastaño.

_Fin del flashback_

"De verdad, todo sería extraño sin ti cerca de mi", pensó mientras acomodaba al chico en su pecho y se disponía a dormir también.


	3. Cuando me deje llevar

_**03. Cuando me deje llevar**_

Se despertaron como a eso de las seis de la tarde, a diferencia de otras veces que el rubio ha olvidado cosas importantes para él esta vez dejaría ver su enojo, pues estaba cansado de lo mismo. Se levantó de la cama deshaciéndose del abrazo que tenia Yuki sobre el se levanto a buscar unas ropas en el armario.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Busco la ropa que me pondré esta noche para ir a bailar con Ryuichi.

Shu saca unos pantalones largos, que le quedan entallados y una franela, o mejor dicho un tshirt de mangas cortas que una vez usó en un concierto y que la prensa elogio porque resalta sus ojos, además tomó una chaqueta, el rubio estaba consciente de que se vería sexy, apetecible y todo para salir con ¿Ryuichi? La ira invadió cada sentido de su cuerpo, más no lo expresó en su rostro, pero su tono de voz era otra cosa.

- ¡Y se puede saber ¿A quien rayos le has pedido permiso para salir?!

-¡Dime tú a quien rayos le pides permiso para salir, tú que ni te dignas en tomarme la llamada, tú que me dejas esperándote durante toda la noche mientras sales a tus "cocteles", así que déjame en paz si yo decido por un fin de semana dejar de depender de ti para divertirme, total ni que te importe.!

- ¡Deja de hablarme así si no quieres dormir en la calle hoy!

- Bah! Para lo que pueda importarte, sabes que esta noche me divertiré sin tener que pensar en un amante que ni siquiera recordó la fecha de nuestro aniversario.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, era ayer, por si te interesaba saber, ¿Qué? ¿Me pedirás perdón, por ni siquiera haberte acordado, por haberte desaparecido desde la mañana y ni siquiera verte antes de irme a trabajar?

- ¿Sabes qué?, por mi puedes llegar a la hora que te de el santo deseo.

- No te apures, ya lo tenía en mente.

Yuki salió de la habitación dando un portazo, de verdad estaba que ardía de la ira expandida a todo el mundo. Estaba enojado con él mismo por haber olvidado el aniversario; enojado con Ryuichi por haber estado con él en esa fecha que era especial de él y su baka y por no ocultar sus intenciones de seducirlo, ¿Será que el chico no se da cuenta de eso? O será que….nooo, su baka no sería capaz de engañarlo, no al gran Yuki Eiri, con este pensamiento el rubio se fue a caminar para calmarse.

Shuichi se metió a darse un baño, lo necesitaba con urgencia, necesitaba relajarse, no iba a dejar que su enojo le amargara la noche. Alrededor de las ocho de la noche Ryuichi llegó al apartamento, ya Shu estaba listo, pasó por el estudio y le dejó una nota a Yuki que aun no regresaba de cuando se marchó.

Ryuichi al ver al chico se quedó boquiabierto, en verdad la vestimenta que llevaba le estaba causando calenturas en todo su cuerpo, sabía que había prometido que lo seduciría poco a poco, pero pooorque tiene que vestirse tan bueno, eso le dificulta las cosas a su autocontrol.

Por su parte Shu también estaba extasiado con la vestimenta de su ídolo ahora amigo, andaba todo de negro con una camisa entallada al cuerpo y unos pantalones que enmarcaban sus piernas, estaba sencillo pero hermoso….Se abofeteó por pensar eso, pero que tal sería si.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado, mientras salía del apartamento al lado de Ryuichi, quien al ver la retaguardia del pelirrosa decidió que sin importar el resultado haría un movimiento para seducir al chico.

Una vez en el carro Ryuichi comentó, en su actitud infantil.

- Sabes, Shu-chan, tengo una canción que me gustaría que cantáramos juntos. Tengo la letra y pista en casa. ¿Te gustaría escucharla?

El estaba a punto de negarse, cuando las tripas le empezaron a sonar y es que no había comido nada en todo el dia.

- jajaja Vamos Shu y asi comemos algo en casa.

Llegaron a la mansión del cantante, era hermosa y de gustos refinados, pidieron pizza y se sentaron a comerla relajando entre tanto, luego de la cena fueron a un estudio que tenía Ryuichi, en este había una pequeña sala, un escritorio y una estantería. Se acercó al escritorio donde estaba la hoja con la letra de la canción y empezó a leerla.

- ¿Verdad que la letra de la canción es linda?

El pelirrosa sentía el aliento se su ídolo chocando contra su cuello y sintió como su cuerpo se erizaba y contuvo un gemido que estaba a punto de salir, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el mayor que ahora empezó a besarle en esa área.

En su mente, miles de pensamientos le gritaban que detuviera a Ryuichi, pero rayos, se sentía tan bien que no les hizo caso, dejó de lado cualquier pensamiento cuando dio un sonoro gemido al sentir como su ídolo mordía una oreja a la par que apretaba su miembro por encima de sus pantalones. ¡Rayos, que siento que me tiemblan las rodillas y solo me ha besado en el cuello!

Shuichi soltó el papel que tenía en las manos para agarrarse fuertemente de la mesa que tenía al frente, Ryuichi estaba más que complacido al ver como el chico disfrutaba.

Lentamente fue quitando la chaqueta que el pelirrosa tenía y besando la piel que la franela dejaba expuesta, lo volteo para quitarle la otra prenda y dejar su pecho expuesto, fue entonces que atacó uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolos, succionándolos y ligeramente mordiéndolos, mientras que con la mano pellizcaba el otro.

Shuichi gemía ante las atenciones recibidas, mientras tenía sus manos en los cabellos del otro cantante y los halaba ligeramente tratando de liberar parte de la excitación que tenía.

El pelicastaño dejó su trabajo para ponerse a la par con el cantante y ver la expresión sonrosada que tenía en su rostro y luego lo besó con pasión recibiendo igual respuesta del chico.

Se acercó a la oreja derecha del menor para decirle, en forma sensual "No estamos a la par, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a que estemos iguales? ¿Es que acaso no lo quieres?, esto último lo dijo tomando la mano de Shu y poniéndola en su entrepierna por encima de los pantalones para que sintiera su erección.

Shu, por respuesta empezó a quitarle la camisa y así quedar ambos a la par y Ryuichi desabotonó los pantalones del pelirrosa, mientras este también quitaba los de él y los lanzaban lejos del estudio, ahora ambos estaban en ropa interior. Ryuichi bajó directamente a la erección del chico para rozarla con su nariz por encima de los boxers, mordiendo ligeramente los testículos. Shu se aferraba fuertemente en el borde de la mesa queriendo controlarse.

El mayor volvió a subir a devorar los labios de Shu y mientras coló su mano en los boxers, para acariciar el glande que ya empezaba a botar pre-semen y mientras daba besos al cuello de él le decía, "Shu-chan, no quiero que te controles, quiero que me grites, que dejes salir todo aquello que pase por tu mente ahora, no importa si son morbosidades"

Estuvo a punto de seguir besándole el cuello, cuando sintió que Shu lo empujaba un poco e invertía la posición, ahora era Ryuichi que estaba apoyado en la mesa, iba a tomarlo de las caderas cuando sintió que él se alejaba y con una mirada se llevó un dedo a la boca. Se acercó al radio y puso una emisora cualquiera, la canción no era importante, el fin sería el mismo.

A compás de la música el chico empezó a mover sus caderas de manera cadenciosa y lentamente se bajó la última prenda que le quedaba y dejándose llevar por aquella libertad que el otro le dio se apoyó en uno de los brazos del sofá que estaba ahí y lentamente empezó a acariciarse ante la mirada atenta del mayor.

Ryuichi veía como Shuichi se autocomplacía, se pellizcaba los pezones, se masturbaba y sin poder contenerse mas se acercó a él quitándose de camino su ropa interior y así quedar igual que él, se arrodillo frente a la erección del chico y la llevó a la boca, haciendo que el se arqueara.

-¡Rayos! Gritó el chico debido a las sensaciones que sentía.

El otro continuó con su trabajo hasta que sintió que Shu se tensaba "mmm…ahhh…ryu…ya…me….vengooooooooooo!!!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!

Decía mientras vertía su semilla en la boca del cantante, quien bebió todo. Shu por su parte se sentía sofocado, pero aun así quería más, quería sentir al otro dentro de él, Ryuichi se acercó a besarlo para compartir su esencia con él, mientras lo acostaba en el sofá, una vez terminado el beso el pelirrosa le dijo.

- Dime, con un demonio, ¿Cuándo rayos piensas metérmelo?

- No te impacientes, te lo meteré tan duro y profundo que arañaras al cielo cada vez que te lo meta.

- Entonces deja de amenazar y hazlo.

Ante la mirada atenta de Shu llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca y luego de ensalivarlo lo metió en la entrada de Shu y empezó a darle vueltas. Rápidamente dos dedos mas le acompañaron, el chico estaba más que listo, así que llevo su erección hasta donde antes estuvieron sus dedos y se adentró de una fuerte estocada.

Shu dio un fuerte grito, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Ryuichi, este al sentir la estrechez del otro alrededor de su miembro dejó de contenerse, tenía la idea de ser cariñoso, pero oír al pelirrosa gritar así y saber que todo era gracias a él lo hacían sentirse condenadamente excitado, mas de lo que ya estaba y así las fuertes embestidas dieron inicio.

Ryuichi golpeaba exactamente ese punto que volvía loco al chico y el placer fue doble al sentir como le masturbaban, luego de un rato ambos se vinieron cayendo exhaustos en el sofá, saliendo de su interior se acomodó al lado de él en el mueble dejando que el chico reposara su cabeza en su pecho.

- Joder, eso si fue bueno.

- Gracias, tu también estuviste bien.

Ante el comentario de su ídolo se rió, agradeciendo mentalmente que este viviera en una casa y no en un complejo de edificios como él, lentamente se dejaron llevar por el cansancio, durmiéndose. __


	4. Cuando espero

**04 Cuando esperó**

A las cinco de la mañana lo despertó el frío, intentó girarse, pero un peso en su pecho se lo impidió, mostrándole la imagen más hermosa a sus ojos.

El cantante pelirosa se aferraba a él, abrazándolo y completamente desnudo, como muchas veces se lo imaginó e involuntariamente una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Pequeño, haré todo lo posible por conquistarte.

Se movió lentamente para ponerse de pie y cargarlo para llevarlo a la habitación y luego de acostarse a su lado cubrirlo con la sábana, el pequeño volvio a su posición anterior buscando el calor de su pecho.

- Mi Shu-chan, pronto amaneceremos así todos los días.

Le besó la frente y se volvió a dormir abrazándolo fuertemente, la primera parte había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora venia la parte mas difícil y riesgosa, dejarlo ir, para recuperarlo, por contradictorio que suene.

En otra parte y en ese mismo momento un escritor no conciliaba el sueño_. _

_Flashback _

Estaba enojado, no sabia si con él mismo o con el pelirosa, de todas formas tenia que canalizar esa ira y temía que si continuaba en el mismo apartamento que el le terminaría hiriendo, así que salió a caminar.

Cuando regresaba vio al par de cantantes entrar en un vehículo y los siguió, hasta ver que entraban en una mansión.

Entonces esperó…

Vio como el mensajero de la pizzería llegaba y hacía una entrega, vio como salía y él seguía esperando a que el par saliera, mas no lo hacían.

Y Esperó_…"Esto no puede ser cierto" _

Esperó…_ "Él no me puede estar haciendo esto"_

_"Es mi imaginación, no llevo horas esperando, solo minutos" _

Le escocían los ojos, pero ninguna lágrima cayó.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando dejó de esperar, pero aún no quería dormir, no sin él a su lado, así que fue al parque donde le conoció.

Una vez ahí sacó una pequeña libreta que casi nunca usaba, pero que aun así era parte de sus posesiones.

_Esperó a que mis labios le derritieran,_

_a que mis brazos le sostuvieran,_

_a que mis palabras le hicieran estremecer._

_Dime amor ¿Ya te has cansado de esperar? _

_Dime, ¿Has encontrado en otros brazos el amor que buscabas?_

_Si te pregunto, ¿Qué dolerá más?_

_¿Qué digas que sí o qué digas que no?_

_Si dices que sí, mi alma se desgarrará_

_porque para mi no hay otro como tú._

_Si dices que no, te heriré,_

_pues esperarás palabras que aún no puedo decir._

_Así que mejor calla_

_y vuelve a mis brazos,_

_ya mañana decidirás si te quedas. _

Al fin aquellas lágrimas cayeron, recorriendo sus mejillas hasta llegar al suelo…pero, aún no todo está perdido, aún lo tenía ahí, tenía que hacer algo ahí. Es escritor de novelas romántica, algo se le tiene que ocurrir algo y con este pensamiento volvió a su departamento.

_Fin del flashback_

______________________________________________________________________

Sintió algo recorrer su rostro y trazar un camino por su espalda, sentía cosquillas, pero no abrió los ojos, solo se aferró de la almohada.

Aún sentía esa sutil caricia y sabía que no estaba en casa de Yuki, él nunca era así, sabía que estaba con Ryuichi, que pasaría ahora, no estaba arrepentido, podrá parecer baka, pero no lo era tanto, desde un principio supo lo que pasaría y lo deseaba.

Eso que quería decir, ¿Ya no quería al escritor?... ¿Qué debería hacer?...dejó de pensar en ese momento cuando sintió una pequeña mordida en un glúteo y luego un beso en la zona donde lo mordieron.

Los besos continuaron a través de su columna, provocándole unos pequeños choques eléctricos. Los besos terminaron en su oreja para luego escuchar en un susurro "Shu, levántate"

Con pesadez abrió sus ojos amatistas para encontrarse con un sonriente Ryuichi y a Kumagoro, para luego recibir un beso en la boca. – Buenos días dormilón.

- Ryu-chan tengo sueño, déjame dormir diez minutos más.

- Si es por mi te dejo dormir todo lo que quieras, así que si después de decirte la hora aun quieres seguir durmiendo me lo dices.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- La una de la tarde nanoda.

Como si fuera un resorte se levantó rápidamente gritando y corriendo al walking closet de ryuichi – ahhhhh!!!!!!! Yuki me va a matar!!!!

Al darse cuenta de las dos cosas que hacía se detuvo en seco. – Gomene

Estaba algo nervioso y no porque estuviera desnudo frente a uno de los hombres más sensuales que conocía _(n/a el otro era Yuki)_ sino que no quería que creyera que lo de la noche anterior era algo que hacía con cualquiera, pero no sabía que hacer, quería quedarse con él, pero también quería tratar de recuperar su relación.

Ryuichi notó la turbación del chico y se acercó a él, tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo a el, besando sus labios.

- Shu, entiendo lo que te pasa, solo te pido que me dejes conquistarte, déjame demostrarte mi amor de la mejor forma que sé, mimándote, besándote, acariciándote y… haciéndote llegar al cielo (esto último lo dijo en un susurro sensual)…. ¿Me dejarías?

El rostro de Shu estaba de una tonalidad más fuerte que sus cabellos…Que le estaba proponiendo su ídolo...no puede ser, pero él quería, él lo deseaba, los deseaba a ambos, pero era consciente que no se puede querer todo en la vida, pero…

- Dime Shu, ¿Quieres ser mi amante? Dame dos meses de prueba, si no te enamoro me dejas.

- Está bien.

- Te amo, (besándolo) ahora ve, báñate para llevarte a "esa" casa. Deja de estarme tentando con tu hermoso cuerpo

Shu se bañó y comió en casa con Ryuichi, quien luego lo llevó al apartamento y subió con él para evitar cualquier represalia del rubio, pero él no se encontraba, pero de todas formas se despidieron para verse al otro día en el trabajo.

Cuando estuvo solo Shu solo se preguntó

¿Dónde está Yuki?


	5. Cuando regrese de bailar

**05 Cuando regresé de "bailar"**

Llevaba dos horas de haber llegado de casa de Ryuichi y aun no sabia nada de Yuki, no una llamada, no una nota, nada.

¿Se habrá enojado tanto que decidió irse con alguna de sus amantes?, quien sabe, aunque a el le gustaría saber.

Sin nada que hacer y por extraño que parezca con inspiración, aprovecho para escribir algunas de las canciones que tenia que presentarle a K-san para el próximo album.

Pasada una hora mas, aun estaba algo impaciente, no le gustaba estar así, por lo que decidió buscar su celular para llamar al rubio….pero, no lo encontró, solo hay un sitio donde pudo haberlo dejado y si no fuera porque tiene el numero de Ryuichi en su celular lo hubiese llamado a el directamente, así que no le quedo de otra que marcar su propio numero.

Se sentía extraño llamándose y no esperaba que lo contestaran, cuando escuchó la voz del vocalista de Nittle Grasper – Moshi, moshi nanoda, este es el tel de shu-chan pero lo dejo botado, así que si quieres hablar con el deja un mensaje y mañana se lo diré.

A shuichi no sabia si darle un ataque de risa o quedarse atónito ante el laargo mensaje que el daba – Ryu-chan, no crees que es muy largo tu saludo.

- Shuuu-chan!!!! Es para que no hayan malos entendidos. Dime ¿Qué haces?

- Poco, acabo de escribir algunas canciones y me encuentro algo aburrido esperando que Yuki llegue.

- ¿Es que no has sabido de él?

- Nop, para nada, ¿No me ha llamado al celular?

- No, esta es la primera llamada que recibes, bueno, la segunda.

- Y, ¿Quién hizo la primera?

- Kumagoro…es que me pidió que te llamara porque te extraña y Ryuichi también.

- Yo también los echo de menos.

- (Cambiando a su personalidad sensual) Me alegra, porque sabes algo….

- No ¿Qué?

-Eres adictivo. El sonrojo de tus mejillas cuando estas excitado o avergonzado, como me imagino que estarás ahora con esta plática.

- Qué….que haces.

- Quiero que sepas como me pones pequeño….ahhh, sabes, que de solo recordar como gemías anoche entre mis brazos hace que se me ponga duro de nuevo

Shuichi sentía su cuerpo entero arder, la voz tan sensual de su ídolo lo estaba volviendo loco, por una parte quería cerrar y por otra quería escuchar que otras cosas el le iba a decir. Sin querer dejo escapar un gemido quedo, que motivo al pelicastaño a continuar.

-Dime shu, quieres tocarlo...

-Eh? ¿Cómo si estamos lejos?

- Será una especie de juego, yo me lo tocare para ti, pero imaginándome que eres tú que lo haces….ahora dime, ¿Quieres tocarlo?

- Por supuesto que si (_que era lo que hacía, era la primera vez que hablaba esa clase de cosas por el teléfono, pero no era que le desagradara demasiado_)

- Entonces tómalo…pero trátalo bien.

- Claro que si, me arrodillare frente a el y lo besare en toda su extensión y lo lameré antes de meterlo lentamente en mi boca mmmm, ¿te gusta eso?

- Mmmm no sabes cuanto, pero ahora me gustaría intercambiar posición…¿Te gustaría saber que haré con el tuyo? Estoy seguro que gritaras de placer cuando lo escuches.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal, asi que se asustó un poco y en susurro le hablo a Ryuichi

– Tenemos que terminar otro día, gomene, parece que Yuki acaba de llegar.

- Ok nanoda, nos vemos mañana, pero promete que comerás conmigo, ¿si?

-Claro que si. Byee..

En tiempo record dejó el inalámbrico en su base, tomo su toalla y se encerró en el baño. En ese momento se metió en la ducha y la abrió en el agua fría, cuando escucho la voz de su koibito en la puerta.

- Baka, ya estoy aquí, ¿Vas a durar mucho? Me quiero dar una ducha

- Acabo de entrar, ¿Me das un rato?

- ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Siguió bañándose, tomando todo su tiempo para darle oportunidad a su cuerpo para que se calme y que la erección que hace unos momentos amenazaba se bajara.

Cuando salio ya no quedaba ningún rastro de luz solar, probablemente pasaba de las seis. Entro a la habitación para vestirse y fue a buscar al escritor para que pudiera usar el baño. Fue a su estudio y no lo encontró ahí, lo que le pareció raro, hasta que un delicioso olor llego a su nariz y lo llevó a la cocina, encontrando a su rubio sentado en la mesa, preparada para una velada romántica para dos.

- Sabes, debí haberte sacado de ese baño por haberme hecho esperar, pero al ver lo hermoso que estas, creo que valió la pena.

- Yuki, ¿Estas bien?

- Se que tienes razones para enojarte conmigo, pero acepta esta cena…aunque no sea el aniversario, quiero que sepas que no necesito una fecha especial para compartir contigo.

- Yuki (dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas)

- Ven, vamos a comer.

Comieron en silencio, en verdad la cena estaba deliciosa, una vez terminaron yuki llevó los trastes al lavadero y tomó del refrigerador una lata de crema y un recipiente con fresas y se encaminó a la habitación.

- ¿Qué?….¿No vienes por tu postre?

Le siguió a la habitación encontrándose en el camino tirada toda la ropa que Yuki traía puesta, para encontrarse con la imagen que jamás creyó vería, el rubio estaba acostado en la cama, con crema en sus pezones y en su miembro.

Embelesado ante tal imagen, se acercó a él devorando la crema que estaba en los pezones primero, para luego lamer con deleite y placer lo que quedaba de crema. En esta ocasión, también algo diferente, el escritor dejó que muchos de sus gemidos abandonaran su garganta para que llegaran a oídos del chico cada vez que este le daba una chupada.

Le tomó en rostro para besarlo con pasión, como tenia unas semanas que no lo hacia y que vaya que extrañaba y sin que el chico se diera cuenta fue cambiando la posición y quedando el chico abajo, le beso y mordió la oreja, para luego bajar al cuello, lo que provocaba que gimiera, a veces olvidaba que el escritor conocía su cuerpo mejor que el.

Tomó la crema y le puso en los pezones, devorándolos al instante, luego bajo besando el estomago, la cintura, los muslos, las rodillas…….. Volviendo a subir a las caderas.

El pelirosa se movía tratando de acercar su miembro a la boca de Yuki, ya que había sido el único sitio que no le había besado, el rubio le miraba de forma lujuriosa, sabia lo que el chico quería, pero deseaba escucharlo, así que se acercó a la oreja del chico y le dijo - ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? Porque yo no leo el pensamiento.

- ¿Quieres saber que quiero? (En un tono sexy que yuki no le había escuchado, sabía que tal vez iba a conocer otra faceta de su Shu que nunca había visto, probablemente la aprendió con él, pero dejo esos pensamientos de lado, si quería que su plan funcionara)

- Si, eso es lo que quiero.

- ¡Quiero que te lo metas en la boca, no sabes lo caliente que se siente!!

- ¡Dime, que mas! (Esta faceta tan desinhibida del chico lo estaba prendiendo y sin darse cuenta ya tenia una mano en el pene de su amante dándole placer y provocando que las palabras salgan mas acaloradas)

- ¡Que me la chupes, que me lo metas tan profundo como sea posible, que no me dejes caminar una semana de lo mucho que me jodas! (Gritó el pelirrosa).

Yuki había cambiado su mano por su boca, mientras el chico se aferraba a las sabanas, el rubio jamás pensó que ese vocabulario fuera a prenderlo tanto, estaba jugando con su autodominio, así que saco el miembro de su boca ganándose una pequeña muestra de inconformidad de parte del chico, pero que fue cambiada por un gemido cuando el metió la lengua en su entrada para prepararlo. Luego de hacerlo, entró lentamente su miembro, llevando una pierna del chico a sus hombros, al principio las embestidas fueron lentas para luego ir aumentando, pero Yuki quería volverlo a escuchar con esas palabras tan vulgares.

- Dime, shu, como se siente.

- ¡Asiii, papi párteme en dos, como a mi me gusta…

- Asi?? (Acelerando el ritmo, los sudores recorrían ambos cuerpos).

- ¿Y, que más te gusta?

- Ahh!!Soy un gatito que le gusta tu lechita, calientita, me gusta cuando me la echas dentro

- ¿Ahh si?

El ritmo era perfecto y las estocadas certeras. Shuichi tenia ganas de gritar, de arañar y sin darse cuenta se fue acercando al escritor para arañarle la espalda y gritar en su oído, esto provocó que el pelirosa se viniera y segundos después al tensarse la entrada alrededor de su miembro venirse el también acompañado de un gemido gutural.

Ambos cayeron en la cama con la respiración entrecortada. Tanto Yuki como Shuichi pensaron que había sido el mejor sexo que habían tenido. El chico se acomodó en el pecho del mayor para dormirse inmediatamente.

- Vaya, con que te gusta lo rudo, si se eso hubiera usado los juguetes que compre esta tarde. ( dijo esto en voz baja, luego acercándose a la frente del chico para besarla, le dijo en un susurro) Te quiero, supongo que es lo más cercano a lo que quieres oír…algún día lo diré que me escuches.

Luego de esto se quedó dormido.


	6. Cuando invade la fantasía

**06 Cuando invade la fantasía**

_Sentía su lengua recorrer su pecho, succionar uno de sus pezones, mientras el otro tenía su miembro en la boca, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo ligeramente. _

_Deseaba moverse, no estar quieto, pero el placer era tal que no sabia que tomar, así que se llevo sus manos a sus propios cabellos, mientras los otros continuaban su labor._

- _Disfrútalo pequeño, esto es solo para ti _

_Estas habían sido las palabras de su adorado escritor antes devorar sus labios y recorrer su cuello con ligeras mordidas, que enviaban descargas por todo su cuerpo, despertando algo mas que sus sentidos. En ese momento estuvo a punto de moverse, cuando sintió la lengua de su ídolo recorrer su oreja izquierda._

- _Dulzura, te haremos gritar de placer toda la noche….ahhhhh!!!. _

_Así fue como toda aquella locura inicio, pero no pudo pensar más, al sentir los espasmos del primer orgasmo, producto de las excitantes caricias que Yuki le estaba dando. _

_Por un momento Ryuichi fue dejado de lado, a Shu le parecía de lo más sensual ver parte del rostro del rubio bañado por su esencia, así que se libró de las caricias del pelicastaño para acercarse al otro y lamerle el rostro. _

_Aprovechó su nueva posición para morder, lamer y succionar los pezones del escritor robándole más de un gemido a este. En verdad disfrutaba verlo así y saber que era él, el baka, que lo ponía de esa forma, transpirar por el placer, jadear de deseo. _

_También le encantaba sentir la textura del miembro erecto de su koi en la boca, le hacía excitarse con anticipación, porque sabía que algún un momento toodo aquello estaría dentro de él, embistiéndole ferozmente, como a él le gustaba. Golpeándole aquel sitio que a él le fascinaba, haciéndole gemir, pedir más y desear mas, hasta finalmente explotar en una cascada blanca, arañando el cielo al mismo tiempo. _

_Dejó un momento las atenciones que estaba dando, al sentir como una lengua se colaba en su entrada y como unas manos tomaban su nuevamente despierto miembro.- Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! Mmmmm…..- sofocado y mordiendo sus labios de placer. _

_Sintió un peso en su espalda y la lengua que había estado en su entrada había sido cambiada por el miembro de Ryuichi, que se acercó a su rostro, robándole un apasionado beso. _

- _Ahhh!!!!! Shu-chan, estas tann calientito ahí dentro y tan apretadito mmmmm que ricoo. _

_Se alejo de su boca y empezó a embestirlo con fuerza, mientras el volvía al miembro del rubio, chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente, todo al ritmo que las embestidas de Ryuichi le imponía. _

_Yuki le agarraba el cabello y se cambió de posición para acercarse a la oreja del chico, sin alejar al pelirrosa de su miembro. – Así….chúpalo, métetelo en esa boquita que tanto me gusta….siente lo duro que está por ti…….sigue asiiii mmmmm…yaaa….me vengooo….ahhhh…..bébetela…..bebe tu lechita, gatito….ahhhhhh. _

_En ese momento sintió como el escritor se venía en su boca y como gatito obediente se la bebió toda, disfrutando ese sabor tan característico del sexo. Una vez con la boca libre, pudo gritar por las embestidas que Ryuichi le daba… _

- _Durooooo!!!!! Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!! _

_Yuki le hizo una señal a Ryuichi y este cambio de posición, ahora no estaba en cuatro, sino de lado, recostado de la cama, dándole oportunidad al rubio de tomar el miembro del pelirrosa en su boca. Luego de un rato sintió los primeros espasmos del orgasmo… _

- _mmmm…. Me vengooo……………..ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Se despertó sofocado, notando como su sabana estaba húmeda por la parte de su entrepierna… Ya era hora de levantarse, así que se deshizo del abrazo del rubio para encerrarse en el baño para darse una ducha muy fría. Una vez en el baño un solo pensamiento llegó a su mente….

- waoo….soy un hentai


	7. Cuando te conté

**07. Cuando te conté**

Tras salir del baño se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, tratando de no mirar a Yuki a los ojos, sobre todo ese día, cuando su sueño aun estaba tan reciente, aunque por extraño que parezca, este, justo este día Yuki, había amanecido inusualmente cariñoso.

Una vez salió del departamento se fue corriendo, necesitaba hablar con su mejor amigo acerca de todo lo que le ha pasado en los últimos días….ahora, realmente creía que todo puede pasar en un minuto y mas por este fin de semana.

______________________________________________________________________

En el departamento el rubio estaba lamentando que la primera parte de su plan no saliera como el esperaba.

- Baka, yo que me levanto a prepararte el desayuno y tu que te vas rápido (aunque otra cosa rondaba en su mente) ¿Qué rayos fue que soñaste anoche?

_Flashback _

Era media madrugada cuando un ruido lo despertó, pero al hacerlo no encontró nada inusual. Como siempre su pelirosa estaba aferrado a su pecho y todo parecía estar en perfecto orden….entonces ¿Qué rayos lo despertó? Tan pronto como se hizo la pregunta llegó la respuesta al escuchar como su niño gemía entre sueños.

_Fin del flashback _

- Supongo que lo verdaderamente importante de eso es ¿Con quién estabas soñando?

______________________________________________________________________

Llegó a NG Records para ver en la entrada a Ryuichi con Kumagoro en la cabeza, la suerte fue que el par lo vio…si, par, porque a veces puede jurar que kumagoro tiene mejor vista que Ryuichi _(a/n: siii shu y santa te dejará algo este año….shu: de verdad??-ojos llorosos…..Aletheia: ¬.¬ de verdad que eres baka…shu: buahhhhh!!!! Santa no me dejará nada Aletheia: mmm….mejor continuemos antes de que le haga algo irreparable)_

Sacando de quien sabe donde _(a/n o.O si, ni yo misma vi de donde)_ una peluca, unos bigotes, una panza falsa, unos lentes y una gorra, se disfrazó para entrar desapercibido ante su ídolo. Una vez dentro se dirigió al estudio donde ensayaba Bad Luck y al ver a su amigo Hiro fue corriendo hacia él, lanzándosele encima.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Me puede dejar?

-¡Hirooo!!!!!!!!!

- Ahhh Shu, eres tú, pero ¿Porqué el disfraz? ¿Alguna manada de fans?

-Nop. Peor, me escondo de mi mismo, bueno ahora me escondía de la aguda vista de Kumagoro, pero funciona para ambas cosas.

-Por primera vez, encuentro que las cosas que dices no tienen sentido, ¿Por qué te escondes de Kumagoro y como rayos pretendes esconderte de ti mismo?

- Bueno Hiro….el asunto es que….he sido secuestrado por los extraterrestres, han hecho un experimento en mi y ahora estoy poseído, me han convertido en un ser calenturiento, con imágenes hentai en la cabeza y con lenguaje vulgar.

- _(Gota en la cabeza)_ ¿No crees que será resultado de todos los fics que me pediste que te diera, para poder tener una "buena" celebración de aniversario y que Yuki no se quejara de que eres malo en la cama?

- Ahhh, bueno, también puede ser eso.

- ¬.¬ Eso era todo lo que querías decirme, para justificar que tuviste sexo salvaje con tu novio durante todo el fin de semana

- . Hiroo!!! Mi problema es mas serio que eso y no digas esas cosas delante de todos… ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar mas privado?

- Esta bien, tienes suerte que llegaste antes de tiempo, vamos a desayunar Salieron de la disquera, con un Shu, sin disfrazar y que aún se escondía de cualquier cosa rosada, aunque algunas veces fuera su propio cabello. Una vez sentados en la mesa maas apartada de la cafetería, Shuichi empezó a…..jugar con su servilleta _(¬.¬)_

- Si querías hablarme de algo, ¿Puedes empezar? No tenemos todo el día

- Esta bien….óyeme. Todo empieza el viernes el día del aniversario, como siempre Yuki olvidó… yo pensaba pasármelo deprimido en casa, pero cuando estaba saliendo me tope con Ryuichi que me invitó a bailar, asi que me fui con él y pasé toda la noche fuera.

-Entonces al otro día Yuki te echó del departamento. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

- No pasó eso, el se enojó porque no le avisé y yo me enojé porque el no se acordó de nuestro aniversario, así que esa noche volví a salir a bailar con Ryuichi.

- Shu….hay algo que tengo que decirte con respecto a tu ídolo, él…

- Está enamorado de mí, lo sé.

- Ah pos, entonces no tengo que decirte nada, sígueme contando, porque me imagino que eso no termina ahí.

- No….ahora estoy confundido…….me gusta un hombre!!!

- Shu, ya pasamos esa etapa, ya todos sabemos que te gusta un hombre, dime algo que no sepamos.

- Noo, lo que quiero decir, es que me gusta un hombre que no es Yuki, pero me sigue gustando Yuki. ¿Tengo un problema serio, verdad?

- Bueno, no es tan serio tu problema, pero no deja de ser problema. Me imagino que ese otro hombre es Sakuma-san

- Uju….Hiro…..nosotros lo hicimos.

- ¿Cuando lo hicimos?!! Yo estaba borracho verdad??

- ¬.¬ Hiroooo!!!! Estamos hablando de mi problema…Así que sabes que fue lo que hice y con quien, porque no lo quiero repetir _(sonrojado)_

- Claro que entendí, aunque eso no quita que este sorprendido.

- _(Extrañamente serio a/n…quee!! Shu también puede tener momentos serios)_Yo aún estoy sorprendido, aunque desde el viernes sentí como me miraba y la verdad fue que me encantó, me _…(a/n vamos que mi shu es medio calenturiento a la hora de la "acción", pero aún no puede decir la palabra excitado),_ me gustó sentirme deseado y debes reconocer que él es sensual, bueno, cuando se lo propone. Pero también está Yuki, que se portó bastante cariñoso ayer, incluso durante…, bueno, ya sabes y bueno tambien esta súper sexy…. ¿Me los puedo quedar a los dos?

-Esperate…. ¿Empezaste algo con el primero? digo con tu sabes quien que no es el sabes quien que conocemos.... como es que me enredé con mi propia pregunta? bueno, el punto es si empezaste o no algo con S-san

- Algo así (_Más rojo que un tomate)_

- Pero dime que sientes por cada uno..

- Bueno yo….

Shu no tuvo tiempo de continuar porque sintió como algo frío se le posaba en su sien, al voltear vio como era apuntado por una de las hermosas bebes de K _(Es decir, por una pistola ^-^) _

- Well pretty boys it's time to work (_Bien chicos bonitos es tiempo de trabajar)_

A punta de pistola K se los llevó a la oficina. Shu enseñó las letras que había escrito y empezaron a darle musica. A la hora del medio día Kumagoro y Ryuichi llegaron a buscar a Shu..

- Recuerda que ibamos a comer juntos.

- Si. ¿A donde vamos?

- Al parque nanoda, haremos picnic!!!!!

- Yeahh!!!!

Ambos salieron del estudio de grabacion bajo las miradas sospechosas de un K, Sakano y Suguru y una mirada curiosa de Hiro. No pasó ni diez minutos, cuando las puertas del estudio se abrieron nuevamente, dejando entrar al rubio escritor.

- ¿Dónde esta el baka?


	8. Cuando enloquecio

_**08. Cuando enloqueció **_

Todos estaban asustados por el tono con el que el rubio había hablado y más Hiro, porque sabía lo que pasaba y con quien había salido el chico. Suguru, inocente al fin, fue quien se atrevió a contestar lo preguntado por el escritor:

- Acaba de salir a almorzar con Sakum…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Hiro le habia tapado la boca con la mano, interviniendo en la respuesta.

- El salió a almorzar Yuki-San

- ¿Y por qué no andas con él? ¿Qué no eres su mejor amigo?

- Eh_…(súper nervioso n/a hasta yo me pongo así con la mirada tan fría que Yuki le está dando)_ Lo que pasó fue que me entretuve hablando con Ayaka….y a fin de cuentas, ¿Por qué tengo que explicarte mis razones? No fui y punto.

- Está bien, lo buscaré, pero si lo ven antes que yo díganle ¡QUE NO SE ATREVA A MOVERSE DE AQUÍ SI SABE LO QUE LE CONVIENE!

Una vez el escritor salió del estudio Hiro soltó al tecladista, quien junto a K lo miraba extrañado, esperando respuesta a una pregunta que sólo Suguru se atrevió a formular.

- Nakano-san, ¿Por qué Eiri-Kun no podía saber que Shindou-kun salió con Sakuma-san?

-Bueno, porque Eiri es muy celoso y mas cuando se refiere a Sakuma-san y si se entera ni se lo que se puede armar.

______________________________________________________________________

En la entrada de NG se encontraba Yuki fumando un cigarrillo.

- ¿Dónde rayos estas mocoso? Seguro andas con el loco del conejo y eso fue lo que el imbécil del amigo tuyo no quiso que yo supiera.

En ese momento su tren de pensamientos se ve interrumpido por el chillido de un par de adolescentes.

- kawaii!! Quien iba a decir que ellos eran taan lindos y taan sencillos.

-¡¡Si!! ¡Fue Kami-sama que nos mandó a ese parque para que viéramos a Shu-chan y Ryu-chan…. ¡Tan bellosss!

El escritor prestó más atención al escuchar esos dos nombres en una misma oración.

-¡¡Si!! No me lavaré las mejillas en mucho tiempo.

Yuki, haciendo uso de su galantería se acerca a las chicas y las mira en forma sensual.

- Chicas, ¿En qué parte del parque estaban ellos?

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡Yuki Eiri! ¡kawai!

Respirando profundo y recordando que ellas tienen información valiosa reprimió las ganas de estamparlas contra el asfalto _(n/a imagínense la personalidad fría de nuestro escritor maximizada a la décima potencia + enojo)_

- Si, soy yo… ¿Me pueden decir donde vieron a mi Shu-chan?

Preguntó con voz melosa, haciendo énfasis al referirse al pelirosa y obviando de manera olímpica la mención del nombre del otro cantante y evitando imaginarse que están juntos, ya bastante paciente ha sido hasta ahora que no le ha partido la cara a ninguno de los dos.

-¡Que lindo es el amor! ¡Ojala alguien me quisiera así!, _(n/a ellas se refieren al rubio y al pelirrosa)_ perdón, los vimos cerca de la estatua que está a unos metros del lago.

-Gracias

Les regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas a las chicas que dieron mas bendiciones a kami-sama_(yo)_ y prometieron brindale chocolates y yogen fruz _(n/a siii nino y sabrina es a ustedes que les estooy hablando)_ _(n/a bueno, continuando con el curso de esto)_

Yuki salió camino al parque siendo observado por Seguchi Tohma desde su oficina _(Pj: wao!!! Tiene vista de águila…. Aletheia: Claro que si, cuando se trata de Yuki)_

-Eiri-san Seguchi salió de su oficina, si el rubio andaba por ahí nada bueno pudo haber pasado.

Llegó al parque, tenia mucho donde buscar, aun cuando era en una zona en especifico, pero si a esto le sumamos el tiempo que duro hablando con las chicas, el tiempo que les tomo a ellas ir desde el parque a NG y el tiempo que le tomó a él llegar al parque es probable que ya ellos no estén cerca, pero el seguiría buscando, no podía quedarse tranquilo sabiendo que su amante lo estaba engañando. Una cosa es suponer y otra es verlos con las manos en la masa y es lo que haría, para tener una justificación para caerle a golpes.

______________________________________________________________________

Llegó tras Eiri y vio como este daba vueltas en el parque hasta que en un momento se detuvo tras unos arbustos, a Seguchi no le olía bien eso, así que tomó su celular e hizo una llamada.

______________________________________________________________________

No los encontraba y su ira iba en aumento, parte de él no quería encontrarlos, una cosa es sabe y otra es ver. ¿Resistiría ver a su pequeño retorcerse de placer en otros brazos que no sean los de él? Sólo imaginarse que otros labios toquen la piel de su ángel lo ponía más histérico de lo que ya estaba. Hasta que en un momento escuchó tras unos arbustos aquella voz que conocía tan bien, la de su koi.

______________________________________________________________________

Frente a unos arbustos, luego de haber almorzado se encontraban los dos cantantes conversando de cosas triviales, como dos buenos amigos. Reían juntos, relajaban juntos. Todo eso era observado por cierto escritor, que ve como el mayor de los cantantes le da un beso al pelirosa y como, tomándolo de las manos lo sienta en sus piernas.

- Te ves tan lindo cuando sonríes, te amo tanto.

- _(sonrojado)_ Yo también te quiero.

- Pequeño, amo todo de ti, tu risa, tus besos, tu olor, tus suspiros _(se acerca a su oreja a susurrarle)_ tus gemidos. Te deseo taanto _(hablando en forma normal) _pero estamos en hora de trabajo.

- Eres cruel Ryu-chan _(Haciendo un puchero lindo a los ojos de Ryuichi)_

- Aja!!! Dime, pequeño, ¿Tienes alguna loca fantasía de hacerlo en un parque?

- ¡Ryu-chan!

- Mmm… mi nombre se oye tan lindo en tu boca… Dime, ¿Quieres venir esta noche para cumplir tus fantasías?

Shu, recordando el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¿Qué pasa Shu?

-No vas a creer lo que soñé anoche.

-Dime…quiero saberlo

-Noo, es que dirás que soy un hentai

- Vamos, cuéntame. No me importa si yo no soy el protagonista.

- Esta bien…. _(sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara)_ soné que lo hacía contigo y con Yuki.

-¡oh! Mi pequeño hentai.

______________________________________________________________________

Detrás del arbusto habían tres personas, dos de ellas calmadas y una con una rabia inmensa.

- K-san, cuando le pedí que me ayudara a controlar a Eiri no me referí a esto.

- I know, but it Works (lo se, pero funciona)

- Si, pero el bozal, la camisa de fuerza y apuntarlo con la pistola ¿No crees que es exagerado?

- Mi seguridad y la de mi cantante se veía amenazada y no me puedo quedar sin cantante, porque me quedo sin dinero y a mi me gusta el dinero.

-Está bien, ahora ayúdame a llevarlo a mi oficina.

-¡Yes sir! Una vez en la oficina del tecladista de Nittle Grasper K se marchó.

El rubio de ojos esmeralda cerró la puerta y se acercó al escritor quitándole el bozal.

- ¡Suéltame con un demonio que lo mato, los mato a los dos! Seguchi soltó a Yuki que como no pudo salir de la oficina empezó a destruir todo lo que tenía a cerca.

- ¡Maldito seas shu! ¡Me pagaras el verme la cara de idiota! ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie se burla de Yuki Eiri!

- Si te sirve de consuelo, lo que sea que este pasando entre ellos dos no tiene mucho tiempo de iniciado.

-¡Coomo! ¡Hasta el gran Seguchi Tohma fue engañado! ¡Estoy seguro que ese par tiene meses revolcándose, yo apenas me enteré el sábado!

-No, aún Ryuichi confía en mi y aunque me ha confesado querer a Shindou-kun no me ha dicho que las cosas hayan pasado a algo serio, y si como dices te enteraste este sábado, es probable que todo haya iniciado ahí.

- ¿Y? ¿A fin de cuentas no es lo mismo?

-Nop, porque quiere decir que aun tienes tiempo de cambiar para recuperarlo, si es lo que quieres. Que el empezara a salir con Ryu es por algo que quería de ti y tú no se lo dabas, piensa bien en lo que es.

-Mmm… ya sé que es lo que él más desea oír de mí.

Luego de enterarse que el par entro, los rubios bajaron hasta el estudio donde ensayaba Bad luck, en el camino Yuki se encuentra con Ryuichi y se acerca a él, diciéndole al oído, con voz maliciosa.

-Sabes, no importa lo que hagas, Shu será mío en un dos por tres, tan sólo observa.

______________________________________________________________________

Shu no había entrado al lugar de ensayo de BL cuando sintió unos brazos que lo abrazaban por la espalda y besaban su cuello, se volteó, pensando que era Ryu-chan, pero se sorprendió al ver los ojos dorados de su escritor.

- ¡Yuki!

Estaba sorprendido de verlo en el trabajo. Yuki por su parte sabía lo que tenía que hacer, buscó disimuladamente con la mirada a su espectador principal y encontró al pelicastaño viendo la escena. Se acercó al oído del pequeño, besándolo y susurrándole.

-Te amo

Shu estaba en shock, emocionado, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, siempre deseo esas palabras del rubio, así que empezó a besarlo y a decirle una y mil veces que lo amaba. Contestándole los besos, Yuki aprovechó para ver la mirada dolida de Ryuichi y sonreír satisfecho.


	9. Sin titulo

_**Cap. 09. Cuando no tengo idea de que nombre ponerle al cap.**_

Ryuichi veía la escena que le rompía el corazón, aquel que tanto amaba caía en las palabras que le decía el rubio, que lo único que buscaba era no perder ante él.

Pero si, en verdad el rubio actuaba así por temer que él se quedara con Shuichi, eso quería decir que en verdad tenía una oportunidad, así que la iba a aprovechar a toda costa.

Thoma, que desde hace rato estaba observando las reacciones de su amigo, sabia lo que estaba pensando, así que se acercó a él.

- Ryu, es mejor que dejes eso.

- ¿Por qué Tohma? Sabes que tu "querido" Eiri solo reaccionó así por orgullo, no por otra cosa.

- No se de que me hablas (Respondió Seguchi con su sonrisa habitual)

- Claro, defendiéndolo como siempre, pero te demostraré que lo que siente tu "cuñado" no es nada bueno.

- En todo caso, ¿No serás tú el que está obsesionado?

- Por supuesto que no

_**Yuki POV**_

Estaba contento, he recuperado a mi pelirrosa, ahora no permitiré que nadie me lo quite, aún si esto significa tenerlo encerrado en el departamento.

- Shu, amor ¿Ya terminaste de trabajar?

- Yo, aun no _(Respondió un tanto nervioso)_

En eso se abre la puerta y sale el loco de K del estudio, demasiado rápido diría yo, seguro estaban escuchando tras la puerta junto al grupo de metiches que le acompañaban.

- Well, my pink boy _(Bueno, mi chico rosado)_ como me has traído las canciones que tenias que traer, puedes tomarte la tarde libre.

- ¡Gracias K-san!

Él contesto con su expresión de siempre, con aquella sonrisa hermosa y llevándose la mano derecha tras el cuello para hacer esa infantil y tierna expresión y ahora más que nunca no quisiera que otros que no sean yo vean estas reacciones.

Tomé la mano del chico para sacarlo de ahí antes que a ese loco de las armas de le ocurra cambiar de opinión, camino a la puerta me despido de Tohma con mi usual "me voy", a su lado está el loco del conejo abrazando el peluche ese, hace el intento de despedirse de mi Shu, pero yo lo impido.

Volteo a mirarle y noto que él está ¿Triste? ¿Está así sólo porque no dejé que le dijera a él adiós? Ni que me lo fuera a llevar a otro planeta, pero debería, porque hoy me lo llevo sin contratiempos, pero ¿Y mañana?.... Debo empezar a cotizar un apartamento donde le pueda adecuar un estudio de grabación, así no tendrá que salir.

Pero, ¿Y las giras, las grabaciones de los videos, entrevistas? Todo el mundo tiene afán de ver Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper cantar juntos. Y que hay de mí, yo también tengo entrevistas y puestas en circulación que atender. No puedo dejarlo solo, y si le pido que abandone la música por mi ¿Lo estaría presionando mucho? Él no puede saber que sé de su amante, y si lo fuerzo a que elija ¿Me elegirá a mí?

- Yuki, préstame tus llaves, que no encuentro las mías.

- ¿Llaves? ¡Ah si!

Habíamos llegado al apartamento, nuestra casa. Tan absorto estaba que no me di cuenta ni del camino ni cuando subimos a nuestro piso ¿Qué no ves lo que me haces? Ni mis mejores amantes han logrado eso conmigo.

_**Shu POV**_

Por un momento olvidé todo lo que me rodeaba ¡Yuki me dijo que me amaba! No es ninguno de mis sueños, ¿Verdad? Y le respondí como siempre, pero ahora consciente de que era correspondido.

Cuando íbamos camino para la casa fui consciente de la mirada de Ryuichi, ¿Hace cuanto que está ahí? ¡Por favor, no me veas así!.... El se quiso despedir de mi, pero Yuki se interpuso, otra vez sus celos ¿Qué me haría si supiera que me he acostado con el? ¿Qué pasaría si reconozco que lo disfruté?

Ambos caminamos al carro perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, ¿Qué estaría pensando él?...Sin darnos cuenta llegamos al departamento, empecé a buscar mis llaves y no las encontré, así que le pedí las de el.

Una vez en el departamento, me sentí triste, desee llorar, pero los labios de Yuki sobre los mío me impidieron hacerlo. Ahora sus manos posesivas pasan por mi cuerpo y yo pienso en Ryuichi ¿Estoy mal? Si he obtenido lo que quiero, ¿Por qué pienso en otro?

_**Yuki POV**_

Noto que está absorto y quiero que todos sus pensamientos estén en mi, lo beso y el tímidamente empieza a responder. Debo reconocer que últimamente te he tenido descuidado.

Quiero oirle gemir, pedir por mas, asi que ataco su cuello, besandolo, mordiendolo y empezando a oir esa melodía que tanto amo. Bajo, para prestar atención a esos botones que tanto me fascinan.

- mmm

Otro gemido de su boca y siento como mi miembro se despierta. Solo de pensar en esa estrechez tuya me vuelve loco. ¡mmm pequeño! ¿Cómo puedes volverme tan loco?

_**Shu POV**_

Siento sus besos y aunque una parte de mi no quisiera responderle mi cuerpo lo hace instintivamente, es mi dios del sexo y lo deseo. Todo mi cuerpo reacciona ante sus caricias

_**Aletheia´s POV (por fin!!!! ^-^a86;)**_

Mientras la boca del rubio se encargaba de los pezones del chico, sus manos le recorrian lentamente. Shu tampoco se quedó atrás y con sus manos toma el cabello de Yuki y los hala ligeramente.

Bajó hasta situarse en el miembro del chico para llevárselo a la boca. Shu estaba loco del placer, con su mano derecha golpeaba el colchon y con la otra se aferraba a las sabanas.

- ¡Ah! ¡Que bueno! Mmmm shhhhhhh ahhhh

Yuki estaba complacido, le encantaba sentir al pequeño retorcerse debajo de él, pero le encantaba torturarlo. Asi que dejo de darle las atenciones al miembro del pelirosa y se acercó a la oreja de este para susurrarle: - Entonces si te parece rico, solo debería de hacer esto ¿Verdad?

El chico enredo sus manos en el cuello de Yuki, obligando a que los ojos dorados se toparan con esos ojos amatistas, cargados de placer y lujuria.

- ¡Si en verdad eres hombre me meterás ese guevo grande y duro que tienes, me cogerás y harás que me venga como nunca en mi vida!

- ¡Ah! Calenturiento el chico… ¡Te enseñaré lo que es un macho de verdad!

Lo preparó y lo penetró lentamente, manteniendo al principio un ritmo lento para luego aumentarlo.

- ¡Sii! ¡Asi! ¡Dame mas duro!

- ¿Asi? _(aumenta el ritmo)_

La habitación se cargo de los gemidos de placer de ambos hasta que con una fuerte estocada ambos llegaron. Recostándose uno al lado del otro.

- Sabes, has estado muy desinhibido últimamente, por así decirlo, ¿De donde sacaste eso?

- Ok. Te diré, pero no te burles.

- ¿Por qué esa frase siempre inicia cuando se cuenta algo que causa mucha risa?

- Bueno, trata de no reírte taan alto

Busco de un cajon del lado donde duerme, saco un montón de hojas y se las entrego a Yuki.

- ¿Y esto?

- Bueno, yo quería preparar un aniversario del cual no te quejaras, así que necesitaba instrucciones en materia de cama, le pedí ayuda a Hiro y me trajo estos fics que han escrito de nosotros dos, es decir tu y yo, aunque cuando le hice esa pregunta a Hiro no me quiso contestar, ¿Por qué será?

- ¡Ya me diras!

- Te dije, son fics cargados de escenas de cama entre tu y yo hecha por fanáticos.

El empezó a leer algunas páginas, sorprendiéndose de lo que algunas escritoras ponían _(N/A: no me mires mal yuki, fue con toda la intención de divertirme ^-^)_

- No están taaan mal, quitando algunas cosas que yo nunca diría y el hecho de que NUNCA serás seme, no me quejo tanto.

- Yuki, déjame el control alguna vez.

- Duérmete, si en el sueño tuyo eso pasa, siéntete muy afortunado.

Ambos se fueron a dormir, el pelirrosa con un pensamiento "A que si le digo a Ryu el sí me dejaría ser seme".


	10. Siente la fuerza de mi amor

_**Cap. 10.**__** Siente la "fuerza" de mi amor**_

_Desde ese día han pasado dos meses, en los cuales Shu no ha podido salir de la casa, Yuki siempre encontraba una justificación para que él se quedara. Las actividades de Bad Luck habían disminuido y por extraño que parezca para algunos, Seguchi Tohma no se había quejado de esta situación, aun cuando significara una pérdida para la empresa._

_En la casa del escritor no es que las cosas fueran de las mil maravillas, al principio, es decir, la primera semana Yuki había estado muy cariñoso con el chico, todo cambio luego de una llamada que fuera entre Ryu y Shu que fue escuchada por el rubio._

_**Flashback**_

_Shu estaba sentado en el sofá, en ese momento Yuki se encontraba escribiendo en su estudio y el se encontraba aburrido. Tenia una semana sin salir de casa y ya se había visto todas las películas que Eiri tenía en su colección, además no encontraba que ver en la tv y misteriosamente toda su colección de Ryuichi Sakuma había desaparecido de su colección, pero seguro fue que Tatsuya se los llevó una tarde de esas en la que él no estaba en casa._

_En ese momento empieza a sonar el celular del chico, con la tonada de Sleepless Beauty y como cada vez que escucha un sonido raro, el escritor se levantó de su silla para averiguar lo que pasaba._

_Al llegar a la sala, podía ver, desde donde estaba, como el pelirrosa se reía de cualquier cosa que la persona del otro lado del teléfono le estuviera diciendo, pero al ver como el chico se movía del mueble tuvo que correr rápidamente al estudio, una vez el chico paso y se encerró en la habitación, dentro del closet, Yuki se acercó para poder escuchar mejor, sin ser descubierto._

_En el closet_

_Ya, estoy en el closet, pero ¿Por qué aquí?_

_Porque yo estoy escondido en mi closet y quiero que estemos en el mismo lugar._

_Jajaja Ryu-chan, tu y tus locuras._

_Que lindo escucharte reír, realmente te extraño mi chiquito. ¿Por qué no has vuelto al trabajo?_

_Yo también te extraño Ryu-chan. No he vuelto al trabajo, porque Yuki habló con Seguchi-san para pedirle una semana de vacaciones para mí. _

_Entonces no te volveré a ver, de verdad te extraño y Kumagoro y mi cama, ella está muy fría sin ti._

_Yo también te quiero ver._

_Pero, ven, en mi casa siempre te estaré esperando._

_No me atrevo a salir, se que te dije que Yuki está escribiendo su novela, pero seguro se daría cuenta si salgo. Aunque de deber, debería cerrar esta llamada._

_¿Qué? ¿Temes que él escuche la conversación?_

_No creo, cuando se encierra en su estudio no existe mas nada. Además dije debería, no que quisiera.___

_Entonces, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?_

_No se, con escuchar tu voz es suficiente. (Se empieza a reír, sin saber que eso enojaba al rubio que escuchaba en la parte de fuera) _

_¿Qué tal si continuamos lo que teníamos pendiente en días pasados?_

Jajaja ¿Pendiente? (Tiene las mejillas sonrosadas, recordando lo hablado la otra vez por teléfono)

_Aja picarón, se que lo recuerdas…Esta vez me gustaría que empieces tu_

¿Yo?

_Si, quiero que te toques y me lo describas, que te masturbes y me dejes escuchar tus gemidos._

Pero, ¿Y Yuki?

_No dices que el mundo deja de existir cuando el esta encerrado en su estudio, además por eso te pedí que entraras al armario, así solo te escuchara si esta en la habitación._

Está bien.

_¿Qué traes puesto?_

Unos shorts negros y una franela blanca.

_¿Qué haces?_

Recorro mi piel con las yemas de los dedos, llevo el índice de mi mano derecha a mis labios, luego de dibujar su contorno entro ese dedo en la boca, para lamerlo y luego llevarlo a mis pezones mmmmm…que rico!!! ¡Así Ryu!!, chúpalos, lámelos, muérdelos.

_Mmm pequeño ahh!!, siento como mi erección crece ¿Lo notas?_

¡Si!! Como a mi me gusta. ¿Quieres sentir la mía? Hace un ratito que la estoy sobando pensando en ti, imaginando que son tus manos, deseando que sea tu lengua que lo recorra, que te bebas esa lechita que esta empezando a salir.

_Dame todo lo que tu quieras………mmm que delicioso eres. ¿Quieres sentir el mío?_

No sientes como se me cae la saliva de tan solo verlo, tan delicioso que lo tienes, me dan ganas de chuparlo!!!!!!!.

_Shu-chan te estas a punto de venir, ¿Verdad?_

¡Si!! Siento que me vengo, lo siento, pero no es suficiente, quiero que me tomes, que me hagas sentir, aaaahhhh!!! Métemelo, Ryu, te quiero, te deseo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo!! (Con un gemido el pelirrosa se corrió en su mano y al poco rato escuchaba como Ryuchan también se corria)

_Pequeño, eso estuvo genial._

No es lo mismo, de verdad quiero sentirte.

En ese momento abrieron las puertas del closet y el pelirrosa notó la mirada de furia que tenía Yuki.

Ryu-chan, ahora tengo que hacer algo, hablamos luego si.

Luego que cerró la llamada el rubio le quito el celular, lanzándolo lejos, haciendo que este se rompiera. Tomó bruscamente a Shu de las manos, lanzándolo a la cama, el pequeño nunca lo había visto así y realmente tenía miedo y más cuando vio que este se quitaba el cinturón de su pantalón.

Con que te gusta como te lo mete (Le da un correazo)

¡Yuki me lastimas! (llorando)

Se te vuelve la boca agua de solo verlo (Otro correazo)

¡Por favor déjame!

Y tu, viéndome la cara de pendejo, de imbécil, de estúpido (otro correazo)

Toma bruscamente el rostro del chico, sin importarle que le estaba marcando sus dedos de tanta presión que hacia. Le besó, mordiéndolo hasta sangrar.

Recuérdalo bien, tú eres mío y de nadie más, que no se te olvide.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Desde ese día Shu no ha vuelto a salir y Yuki no hace más que tratarlo mal.


	11. Solo mirame a mi

_**Cap. 11 Sólo mírame a mi.**_

Desde aquella primera golpiza, Shu no ha podido salir de casa y Yuki mandó a cambiar el llavín de la puerta delantera, para de esta forma sólo él tener llave, así que siempre cerraba cada vez que salía. _(N/a son de esas cerraduras que se cierran con llave, es decir que aún estando dentro si no se tiene la llave no puede salir…esos realmente me dan miedo)_. Trató de llamar a Hiro, pero desde que se rompiera su celular no tenía como comunicarse, ya que Eiri arrancó todos los teléfonos de la casa.

Se encontraba en la sala, sentado en el mueble y pasando su lengua por el corte que tenía en el labio superior, ya no sangraba como hace dos días, cuando Yuki le pegó por haberlo encontrado llorando en una esquina. Últimamente el rubio estaba paranoico y por cada cosa que Shu llorara siempre lo acuñaba a que extrañaba al loco del conejo y ese día no era la excepción, y, aunque no estuviera tan alejado de la realidad ese día lloraba porque le dolía todo el cuerpo por la forma tan brusca que lo había tomado apenas unas horas.

Habían pasado semanas de esa llamada y desde ese día Eiri había olvidado que parte del proceso de hacerlo es que ambos obtengan placer, ahora es cuando el quiera sin importar que pase con el otro.

El chico trataba, como en el día de hoy, de dejar que esos pensamientos pasaran de lado por su mente, que no le afectaran, así que desde ese día se había retraído, ya no reía, no tenía ánimos de moverse y de seguro que si Yuki hubiese dejado la puerta abierta no se hubiese escapado.

Como por costumbre, tomo el control remoto del televisor y lo encendió sin tener nada que ver en realidad, hasta que llegó al canal de música viendo un especial de Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck. Escuchar la voz de su ídolo le hizo despertar de ese letargo autoimpuesto que tenía, recordando como la música de ese hombre se había convertido en inspiración para cantar, como le hizo descubrir lo que en verdad era importante en su vida.

A su lado podrían no estar Ryuichi ni Yuki, pero si no tenía su música en verdad no tendría nada, como ahora que no puede cantar, no es nada, pero qué hacer, de todas formas aun seguía queriendo a ese iracundo escritor, tal vez ya no el mismo amor, pero le quería.

Acabo el video y luego una canción de Bad Luck se escuchó, era extraño verse a si mismo, olvidó todo lo que sentía en ese momento, ya el labio partido no era la gran cosa, ya los moretones en su espalda y vientre no le molestaban y como si en verdad estuviera ese publico que mostraba la pantalla, se levantó de ese asiento en que estaba y empezó a bailar, no se dio cuenta que alguien desde la puerta lo observaba, ni tampoco se dio cuenta que el video que estaban poniendo era del concierto conjunto con Sakuma, para él era simplemente su música, pero para aquel que le observaba, no era lo mismo.

Ese que veía al chico moverse frente a la pantalla de la tv lo interpretaba como otra muestra de preferencia para aquel que era su enemigo, le molestaba, porque nuevamente su pequeño decidía algo que tuviera que ver con el loco del conejo y no a éel.

**Yuki POV**

En verdad te he perdido, ¿No es cierto?, ¿Cuándo lo hice?, no me di cuenta. Es irónico, verdad, estoy conciente de lo que pasa, pero no puedo evitar que la ira me invada cuando veo la realidad. Pequeño, aun cuando sea de esta forma te prefiero a mi lado que lejos de mi.

Recorría la ciudad montado en su motocicleta, luego de haber buscado mucho en los archivos de NG Records al fin había dado con la dirección del cantante. Llegó a la mansión, no era de sorprenderse que Sakuma Ryuichi tuviera una casa así, mucho dinero había hecho con el éxito de Nittle Grasper.

Tocó el timbre y no fue hasta cinco minutos después que un desmejorado ryuichi le abrió la puerta, parecía que llevaba días sin dormir y en verdad no se equivocaba. Desde aquella llamada con Shu-chan el había tratado de todas las formas de verlo, pero siempre Tohma le impedía salir, ya sea inventando algo o ocupándolo en algo. Cuando pudo ir, nadie le contesto y sabía que el chico no había ido a trabajar, así que algo malo estaba pasando y ver al mejor amigo de este lo confirmaba aun más. De esta forma, sin decir ni siquiera un saludo dejo pasar al otro.

Sakuma san, estoy preocupado por Shu _(Este fue el saludo y no necesitaban otro, si la intuición del mayor estaba correcta no debían perder tiempo en nimiedades como los buenos modales)_

Yo también lo estoy, creo que algo ha pasado, porque es extraño que no nos comuniquemos con el y si Tohma no quiere decir nada es porque sabe todo y es algo que hizo Eiri-San _(Hiro notó el tono con el que pronunció el nombre del escritor, sin embargo no comentó nada, para el mismo Eiri no era santo de su devoción)_

Creo que el sabe lo de ustedes dos _(Esto si que sorprendió a Ryuichi, no creyó que el le contaría eso a el)_ Si, el me lo contó. Debemos sacarlo de ahí, con el genio que tiene ese y si mis sospechas son correctas no creo que lo este pasando de las mil maravillas.

Ambos salieron de la mansión, sin un plan formado, pero con la certidumbre de querer recuperar a Shu de las garras del rubio

Gemidos de placer y dolor invadían la habitación. Luego de verlo bailar Yuki se sintió motivado a tomarlo ahí mismo, Shu aún estaba irritado de la ultima vez que lo habían hecho, pero eso al rubio no le importaba, solo quería que el otro le sintiera y le mirara solo a él, ya para que prestar atención a nimiedades, de seguro se ha ganado el odio eterno del que una vez lo amó con pasión.

Yuki, al paso por favor _(Lloraba debido al escozor que producía en su herida que volvía a abrirse, pero el otro no le contestaba, enfrascado en sentir como esa cavidad se estrechaba alrededor de su miembro, sentía placer, si que lo sentía, pero era el único y no quería darse cuenta de lo contrario)_

Llegado al orgasmo salió del cuerpo del menor fijándose en la sangre que bajaba de la entrepierna del chico, pero no dijo nada, ya no habían palabras que le permitieran ganarse un perdón y nunca ha sido hombre que sepa decir lo adecuado en un momento difícil, sabia escribirlo, pero decirlo era algo totalmente diferente.

En ese momento dos cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo, escuchaba como la puerta de la sala era derrumbada y veía como se le abalanzaba Ryuichi dándole un golpe certero en el rostro, para luego voltearse a ver como Shu aun estaba hecho un ovillo en el sofá de la sala, para tratar así de alivianar el dolor.

Vamos, párate y pelea si es que de verdad te crees tan macho.

La voz de Ryuichi lo hizo girarse, haciéndolo bruscamente y dando un gemido de dolor que hizo que la ira del otro cantante se avivara más, Hiro, que no pudo entrar tan rápido como él veia la escena y luego de chequear a su amigo intento ayudar, pero el otro le detuvo.

Lo siento Hiroshi, pero este bastardo es mío.

Hiro no le hace caso y aun así ataca a Yuki, quien se defendió, pero eran más así que perdió, los chicos, luego de dejarlo en el piso y sangrando de boca y nariz, pretendian seguir pegandole, pero un quejido detrás de ellos les hizo reaccionar.

Por favor, no sigan, ya es suficiente.

Al ver a Shu como Dios lo trajo al mundo dejaron de lado al escritor para cubrir la desnudez del otro y marcharse de ahí, dejando al rubio hecho un ovillo en el piso y, como aquella noche que él mato a Kitazawa llegó Tohma para consolarlo.

¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Que crees Eiri.

¡Lárgate, que no entiendes que no siento lo mismo por ti!

Nunca te he pedido que me digas lo contrario, solo que me dejes estar a tu lado.

En esta ocasión, nuevamente, se dejo consolar por el otro y lloró, no por los golpes recibidos, sino por lo perdido.

Paso un año del incidente. La prensa habló de la ruptura de ambos y del inicio de la relacion de Ryuichi con Shu, en algunos casos rumoraban de algo entre el presidente de NG con el escritor, pero nunca se pudo comprobar.

En lo personal, la carrera de ambos seguía viento en popa. Yuki aun sin su musa pudo escribir, pero inevitablemente todo lo que escribía era pensando en él, como su ultimo libro "Cuando pierdes un ángel".

Shu, por su parte en un inicio escribía canciones de amores perdidos, pero con Ryuichi a su lado, ya la temática era diferente y eso, para dolor de cierto escritor, era muy notable tanto en sus canciones, sus presentaciones, sus fotografías, en todo. Se amaban y ninguno de los dos tenía problemas para gritárselo al mundo.

FIN


End file.
